Fille de la nuit
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [fic terminée]Curieusement, la navette qui devait récupérer Duo et Heero, devenus Preventers après la guerre, tarde à arriver. Duo sort dans les rues de Berlin et sauve une jeune prostituée d'une agression. Celleci l'invite pour le remercier...
1. Fille de la nuit

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** 01x02, action, romance.

**Disclamers:** Ce n'est qu'une fiction à partir de la série Gundam Wing. Et c'est vraiment très triste mais c'est comme ça: les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

**La princesse de la nuit**

**Baisse le volume de ta musique, Duo.**

**Rooh! C'est bon Heero relax! Rétorqua l'Américain en frétillant son corps au son des baffles.**

**Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois: baisse le volume.**

Duo soupira en s'exécutant à contre cœur mais docilement.

**Pour une fois que la planque est plutôt bien équipée, faut que tu te la joues sérieux! Se plaignit le jeune homme à la natte en s'affalant aux côtés de son comparse dans le canapé.**

**Cet émetteur-radio n'est pas fait pour capter de stupides chaînes de musique! Siffla Heero avec mépris.**

Il ne fit pas attention à la langue que lui tirait Duo et continua à taper leur rapport du jour.

Les deux G-boys venaient de rentrer de mission, attendant qu'une navette vienne les rechercher et les reconduise au QG des Preventers. Ils pourraient alors enfin quitter cet appartement plutôt miteux au cœur de Berlin, pour rejoindre leur poste respectif à la base centrale.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, alors que la guerre avait cessé, étaient restés soldat à défaut ne rien savoir faire d'autre.

Tout comme Wufeï qui, quant à lui, se contentait de former les plus jeunes recrues.

Et je vous jure qu'ils en bavaient, les stagiaires! Chang était d'ailleurs devenu le bourreau attitré des petits nouveaux, tant ses techniques étaient impitoyables pour leur inculquer "l'art noble du combat". On le respectait aussi fort qu'on le craignait. Duo était d'ailleurs le seul à posséder l'immense privilège de pouvoir traiter Wufeï en toute familiarité, ce que personne n'oserait faire, à défaut d'avoir des envies suicidaires.

Quatre avait repris les entreprises Winner quand il eut atteint sa majorité, faisant prospérer sa fortune tout en s'occupant amoureusement de sa femme, Réléna Darlian Peacecraft.

Quant à Trowa… Et bien... Il avait tout bonnement disparu depuis le mariage de 04 avec la reine du nouveau monde, ex-princesse du royaume de Sank.

Et Quatre avait beaucoup pleuré cette disparition, même si personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

Surtout pas Réléna! Ho! Ça surtout pas, non!

Sans doute que l'héritier Winner garderait à jamais secret cet amour interdit avec le jeune européen à la mèche.

Car oui, ils avaient été intimement liés l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'étaient aimés avec discrétion, mais aimer quand même.

Ils s'étaient dit des mots d'amour en silence, mais des mots d'amour quand même.

Le genre de sentiments qu'on ne laisse pas transparaître aux yeux des autres, tant il est flagrant pour sois-même.

Soudain, un bip sonore retentit du laptop de Heero qui ouvrit aussitôt le message. Duo se pencha sur le côté afin de voir l'écran:

**Tiens! Un message de Wufeï! Qu'est ce qu'il dit? Demanda le jeune homme à la tresse.**

**Il semblerait que la navette qui avait pour mission de nous repêcher se soit perdue.**

**Hein? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde? On va quand même pas devoir dormir ici!**

Heero finit sa lecture et puis décréta:

**C'est sûrement un vol. La pauvreté ne va qu'en amplifiant depuis la fin de la guerre. Le peuple devient insoutenable et les émeutes sont de plus en plus courantes.**

**Je pige pas! Et dire que Réléna et Quatre croulent sous le boulot alors que la situation ne fait qu'empirer!**

**Deux personnes ne peuvent pas à elles seules diriger le monde. Expliqua durement Heero. Raberba n'a pas les épaules d'un leader.**

**Hé! Se moqua Duo. Voudrais-tu insinuer que Quatre n'est pas assez compétent pour toi?**

Heero claqua l'écran plasma de son laptop et répondit abruptement:

**Tu déformes mes propos.**

Mais Duo et son éternel âme d'enfant ne put s'empêcher de continuer:

**Dis-moi, Hee-chan. Tu serais pas un peu jaloux que Quat-Chan t'ait piqué la petite princesse blonde, par hasard?**

Heero se raidit soudain, tourna lentement son visage vers l'Américain et lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-tellement-c'est-glacé-made-in-Yuy™.

**La ferme, Maxwell. Siffla t'il, les dents serrés, avant de déposer son laptop sur la table basse et de se lever.**

Il marcha presque mécaniquement vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, chacun de ses gestes trahissant sa soudaine nervosité. L'Américain restait patois, les jambes replié contre lui sur le canapé. Allons, donc? Heero aurait-il vraiment été amoureux de la princesse? Il avait juste sortit cette phrase pour l'embêter gentiment!

Curieusement, songé à cela semblait faire mal au cœur du natté. Duo se demanda d'ailleurs bien pourquoi il éprouvait soudain une certaine jalousie envers Réléna! Même s'il se doutait bien que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le perfect soldier allait au-dessus d'une simple amitié, il n'aurait jamais pu accepter le fait d'être amoureux d'un garçon.

**°J'aime les filles! Se dit Duo en lui-même comme pour s'en persuader. Et je n'aime pas Heero Yuy°**

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine. Il émit un gémissement rauque et plaqua sa main contre la croix qu'il portait au cou. Heero, interpellé par le cri de souffrance de son ami, délaissa du regard la vue sur la ville et demanda à son ami:

**Qu'as-tu?**

**..aaa…mal!…aaa… hugh!**

Les doigts de Duo se crispaient étrangement autour de son crucifix, comme si la douleur en provenait. Le soldat parfait, voyant que son ami avait de plus en plus mal, se précipita vers lui, écarta sa main de son torse avant d'ouvrir violemment sa chemise, quelques boutons s'envolèrent par la même occasion. Il inspecta soigneusement les pectoraux de l'Américain sans y déceler la moindre plaie. Soudain, la douleur quitta Duo aussi vite qu'elle s'y était installé et il reprit son souffle. Heero passait ses fins doigts sur la musculature de son compagnon, croyant encore pouvoir y déceler une quelconque blessure invisible.

**..fffhhh… C'est passé! …C'est passé! Haleta Duo.**

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas être convaincu par les maigres paroles rassurantes du natté:

**Tu as été blessé pendant la mission, Duo? Tu aurais du me le dire.**

**Non.. je.. humpf! Tout va bien, à présent. Je n'aurais pas du me mentir à moi-même, ça me joue des mauvais tours.**

**Hn?**

Duo effectua un petit clin d'œil amusé en récitant sa devise:

_Ben oui! I run, I hide but I never lie! … Laisse tomber, Hee-chan! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'on va bouffer._

**Je n'ai pas faim. Répliqua l'autre en quittant le fauteuil.**

**T'es vraiment une machine, toi, hein?**

**Omae o korosu.**

**C'est ça, c'est ça! Bailla le natté en effectuant des petits moulinets désapprobateurs avec sa main. Ah! Fuck! Tu m'as détruit ma chemise! S'exclama t'il soudain en apercevant le beau de tissu déchiqueté qui le recouvrait à présent! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté!**

**J'ai cru que c'était grave! Se justifia Heero.**

**Mmmhh! Remarque; c'est suspect comme geste, non? C'est…hot! Fit Duo d'une voix moqueuse et sensuelle.**

**Baka! Se contenta de répondre l'autre avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.**

Déjà, le soleil était caché par les imposantes maisons se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue. Le ciel avait prit une teinte rouge-orangée, propre aux chaudes soirées d'été et il se délecta du vent tiède qui balayait son torse avec douceur. Duo proposa alors:

**Qu'est ce que tu dirais qu'on aille au resto, hein, Hee-chan?**

**Je n'ai pas faim. Répéta t'il inutilement.**

**L'appétit vient parfois en mangeant.**

**Je n'ai pas d'argent à perdre.**

**Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? En tant que Preventer tu es bourré au as!**

**…**

**Heero, allez quoi! Ça nous fera du bien de sortir un peu!**

**La navette.**

**Quoi la navette?**

**Quelqu'un doit rester dans la planque si jamais la navette débarque.**

**Si j'ai bien compris, s'emporta Duo, je peux aller bouffer tout seul, c'est ça?**

**…**

Long soupir suivit par un sourire désespéré de Duo. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à faire rentrer un peu d'humanité dans le soldat parfait! Et dire qu'il était amoureux d'une machine sans sentiments! Re-soupire désespéré.

**Bon, je vais aller voir si y'a de la bouffe qui traîne dans le mini frigo de la mini cuisine de ce mini misérable appartement! Lança Duo en passant devant son ami.**

Il y trouva de la viande séchée, du riz, et une boite de concentrée de tomates. Après s'être préparé une tambouille plutôt suspecte, il s'installa dans le canapé du salon, à côté de Heero qui avait repris les écritures de son rapport, et mangea.

**Ce que j'avale est infect! Avoua Duo après trois bouchées. On voudrait m'intoxiquer que se serait pareil.**

**Hn.**

**Tu veux goûter? Demanda l'Américain, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui posant l'assiette sous les yeux.**

**Non.**

**Je te comprends c'est purement dégeulasse. C'est même pas de la bouffe, ses des résidus pourris. Bien sur, tu te fous pas mal que je crève de mal au ventre après, tant que je reste opérationnel pour les missions, c'est ça?**

**Hn. Fit-il d'un air absent en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier.**

**Si j'ai bien compris, je ne dois pas espérer que tu me dises "Viens, Duo! Je vais t'accompagner dans un restaurant sympa, histoire que tu ne meures pas intoxiqué!"**

**Tu as bien compris. Répondit le brun en continuant son travail.**

**Et tu es tellement égoïste que tu refuseras ma nouvelle proposition de sortit à l'extérieur pour qu'on bouffe un truc mangeable, hein?**

**Hn.**

**Ça te fendrait la gueule de me regarder! S'exclama soudain Duo en lançant son assiette contre la table basse.**

Celle-ci se brisa et de la sauce tomate rouge, accompagnée de grain de riz, alla se répandre un peu partout sur le sol. Le soldat parfait cessa enfin son activité, riva de ses deux yeux Duo et lui dit:

**C'est non.**

C'en était décidément trop pour le pauvre Maxwell ! Il avait déjà accomplit un immense exploit en retenant sa colère depuis le début de leur journée! Il bondit de fauteuil, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, saisit son manteau noir à la volée et cria avant de claquer la porte:

**Au revoir, espèce de machine à glaçon pathétique!**

Duo, l'âme en peine, déambulait dans les rues de Berlin. Il croisait des gens sans vraiment les voir, ses yeux perdus au bout de ses semelles. Les rues étaient animées pour l'heure. Des panneaux lumineux (enseignes de boites de nuit, nightshops et autres cafés) brillaient de toute part, accompagné par quelques réverbères pâles et les phares des voitures. Duo pensait aux personnes qu'il aimait. Il pensait tout particulièrement à Hilde car la jeune fille était de nationalité allemande et ainsi il avait un peu l'impression d'être dans la maison"d'une amie". Ses pensées vagabondèrent d'un côté à l'autre de sa vie, sans vraiment y trouver quelque chose en son centre sinon du sang, des morts… Et pourtant, Duo semblait être un garçon épanoui et heureux.

**°Mais je le suis! Pensa t'il plus fortement en lui-même°.**

Malgré les combats, les effluves et son passé douloureux, il avait compris que seule la joie et l'amour était capable de panser les pires blessures.

Il s'était promis de toujours aimé la vie pour mieux vivre et il avait, comme toujours, respecté sa promesse.

_I run, I hide but I never lie._

Foutaise! Depuis le début il se mentait à lui-même sans s'en apercevoir! C'était assez simple, voyez-vous, d'apporter le bonheur: quelques rires, quelques blagues, quelques-uns sourires et le tour était joué. Un vrai Arlequin qui cachait au plus profond de lui un Pierrot tout triste.

Mais pour la première fois ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il avait envie de déprimer un bon coup, d'être juste avec son propre cœur. Et alors qu'il se mettait à penser à Heero, au lien intime qui le liait à lui, des cris retentirent dans une ruelle avoisinante. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était aventuré dans les bas quartiers déserts de la ville.

Il regarda à gauche, à droite. La rue était sombre, sale. Les pavés humides brillaient sous la lune, une légère fumée sortait d'une bouche d'aération, un peu plus loin. Les effluves de poubelles lui parvenaient aux narines.

**°Bonjour le décor lugubre, quoi!°**

Un nouveau cri retentit. Il se dirigea vers la source de celui-ci et découvrit bientôt des silhouettes qui se débattaient, au fond d'une voix sans issue. Il distingua alors plus nettement une jeune fille qui se faisait agresser par une bande de trois voyous. Leurs intentions étaient faciles à deviner vu la manière entreprenante dont ils l'approchaient.

**Stopschild! Gehen nicht an! Blödmänner! Cria la jeune fille en s'éloignant difficilement d'eux.**

L'un des jeunes hommes avait agrippé son sac à main en cuir noir et essayait de l'attirer à lui en tirant dessus.

**Lassen Sie mein Sack! S'exclama la jeune proie.**

Elle tanguait dangereusement sur ses talons aiguilles alors que ses trois agresseurs riaient méchamment. Duo s'approcha, un sourire shinigamitesque aux lèvres, il interpella les malfrats en anglais:

**Salut les gars! Alors? On a trop honte de sa face que pour draguer en plein jour? Vous êtes trop complexer que pour tenter votre coup en bonne impartie, c'est ça? Remarquez, vu vos tronches de crétins, je vous comprends: moi non plus j'oserais pas aborder une fille avec une laideur pareille!**

**Dégage! Dit l'un des voyous. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, minus?**

La jeune fille, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc cintré au décolleté plongeant et d'une courte jupe en cuir noir, se précipita vers Duo et alla se placer derrière lui.

**Oh! Dieu soit loué! Aidez-moi!**

**En effet, Dieu soit loué! Rit Duo.**

Puis se tournant vers les trois autres garçons, il leur expliqua d'un ton sévère:

**C'est vous qui aller dégager, sinon vous aller avoir à faire à moi.**

Les trois gars le jaugèrent puis sortirent de leur veste des couteaux et des lames de rasoirs.

**Hmpf! Pitoyable! S'empressa de leur déclarer le natté. Votre mère ne sera pas contente quand elle s'apercevra que vous lui avez volé son couteau à viandes!**

**Je te conseille de la fermer, petit crétin! S'exclama d'une voix abrupte un grand blond. On est pas du genre à pardonner facilement!**

Duo, calme comme pas deux, prit simplement son gun et le chargea devant les mines déconfites des trois malfrats. Il pointa ensuite le viseur sur le chef de la bande et déclara:

**Moi, c'est encore plus simple: je ne pardonne jamais.**

La jeune fille blonde, toujours placée derrière son protecteur, étouffa une exclamation surprise.

**hé! Je…je ne veux pas vous rendre responsable de trois crimes. Lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille.**

Mais Duo ne dut même pas gaspiller une seule balle car les voyous ne demandèrent pas leur reste en s'enfuir en courant, trébuchant sur les pavés grossièrement encastrés. Le Preventer rangea avec dédain son arme et sourit à la jeune fille, toutes dents au dehors. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le remercia:

**Danke ! Vous m'avez sauvée! Je ne sais comment vous prouver ma reconnaissance!**

Duo répondit sans vraiment réfléchir:

**En m'offrant à manger, ce serait sympa. Je suis mort de faim.**

**Ce sera avec plaisir. Au faite, je m'appelle Magda Kizinberg. Lui dit-elle en tendant la main.**

Le jeune homme natté la serra et elle précisa:

**Tu peux m'appeler Kisy, comme tout le monde. Et toi c'est..**

**Duo. Duo Maxwell.**

Elle le regarda suspicieusement quelque seconde, examinant sa silhouette de haut en bas, puis s'exclama joyeusement en frappant dans la paume de sa main:

**Mais oui, bien sur! Tu es le sexy et célèbre pilote de Gundam! Waw! Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais le privilège de parler à un Preventer je… Waw!**

Amusé, Duo se contenta de lui sourire et frottant nerveusement son crâne.

**Et bien, Duo, tu es vraiment un chic type! Suis-moi, je vais t'offrir un bon repas!**

Ils parcoururent ainsi les rues de Berlin, regagnant des rues plus animées. Duo comprit vite quelle profession la pauvre Magda était obligé d'exécuter pour survivre. Les temps étaient durs…

**C'est la première fois que tu viens en Allemagne?**

**Mm. A peu près! Expliqua évasivement le jeune homme. J'ai une amie allemande qui se prénomme Hilde. Elle travaillait avec moi pendant la guerre.**

**Ça devait pas être joyeux tous les jours à cette époque.**

**Et bien, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'est le contraire. Je connais encore plus de problèmes maintenant qu'avant. Je m'éclatais plutôt bien en tant que pilote de Gundam. Oh! Pardon si je te parais immoral! S'excusa aussitôt le soldat.**

**Haha! Rit la jeune fille. Y'a longtemps que plus rien ne me choque! Moi non plus, ça a pas été rose tous les jours.**

**Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes? Demanda Duo, croyant qu'elle lui ferait découvrir un café sympa.**

**Chez moi! Déclara t'elle. Je suis désolée mais je suis un peu sur la paille ses derniers temps. J'ai pas de quoi payer un restau par contre, il me reste deux pizzas dans le congelo!**

**Perfect! J'adore les pizzas!**

Soudain, Magda trébucha et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'elle ne s'étale sur la chaussée. Heureusement, Duo l'avait rattrapé de justesse et la releva aussitôt.

**Wo! Merci!… Ho non! J'ai niqué mon talon! S'aperçut-elle en se relevant.**

Elle déchaussa son escarpin noir sectionné et le porta sous ses yeux:

**Rah! Non! C'était mes dernières pompes potables!**

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la dernière allusion de la jeune fille.

**Et toi ça te fait rire! Se plaignit d'un air boudeur Kisy.**

**Non mais.. wahahaha! C'est le jeu de mots pas drôle et involontaire que t'as fait! Expliqua t'il tout en se pliant en deux. "Une pompe potable"! Mouhahahahhahaa!**

Le voyant se tordre ainsi, elle partit, elle aussi, dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais la jeune fille, debout sur un talon aiguille disproportionné, perdit son équilibre et tomba sur le pauvre Duo qui à son tour s'étala par terre. Les gens qui passaient par-là les regardaient d'un air outré. Et il y avait de quoi! Tous deux se roulaient maintenant sur le trottoir comme des possédés. Quand leur crise fut passée, ils se relevèrent et se revêtirent un peu, chassant quelques crasses posées sur leurs habits. Duo proposa alors:

**Viens! Je vais te porter sur mon dos comme ça tu ne devras pas marcher pieds nus sur ce sol immonde!**

**Tu… tu es certain? Demanda t'elle timidement.**

**Mais oui! La rassura t'il gentiment. Puis tu ne dois pas être très lourde, de toute façon.**

**Merci! Dit-il en grimpant sur son dos. T'es vraiment un type adorable!**

Kisy le guida, confortablement installée sur le dos du natté, jusqu'à son appartement. Cela n'avait pas très pratique car la jeune Allemande portait une jupe étroite, mais ils avaient réussit et se trouvaient maintenant face à son immeuble. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans son sac et y chercha son trousseau de clés. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la bâtisse en pierre grise et invita Duo à monté les escaliers. Arrivé au premier, elle lui montra son perron. Au sol, il y avait posé un paillasson où était noté "welcome to the candy shop".

**Je loue cette bicoque avec une colocataire.**

**C'est cosy! Complimenta l'Américain en découvrant l'intérieur.**

Il s'agissait d'un petit duplex au mobilier recyclé. Aucun mur ne séparait la cuisine du salon ou de la chambre. On devinait donc que la porte dans le fond de la pièce donnait accès à la salle de bain. Kisy se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit deux pizzas. Elle mit le four à préchauffé puis invita Duo à s'asseoir dans le canapé rouge du salon. Elle le rejoignit après quelque seconde.

**Ta coloc' ne vas pas être fâchée en rentrant? Demanda t'il pour s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait pas.**

**Ho non! Assura la jeune fille. Eva travaille pas dans ce quartier la nuit, alors elle ramène ses client à l'hôtel.**

**Hum…euh…Ça doit pas être gaie tous les jours comme métier.**

**Bah je suis habituée, depuis le temps! Puis si ça me permet de survivre…!**

**Tiens! On dirait que "Eva" t'a laissé en mot! Remarqua Duo.**

Il saisit un petit papier plié en quatre qui était posé contre une statuette, sur la table basse devant le canapé. Il le déplia sous le regard approbateur de sa jeune amie et lu:

**"Guter Geburtstag, Kisy! Du bist 18 Jahre alt! Ich bin eine schlechte Freundin, denn ich bin nicht dort. Aber ich werde dich ein Geschenk morgen anbieten. Kiss, Eva."**

Duo la regarda avec un grand sourire plus décréta:

**Je pige que dalle à l'Allemand! Ça dit quoi?**

Kisy éclata de rire pour traduit:

**Elle me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et s'excuse de n'être pas là pour fêter avec moi mes 18 ans.**

**Oh! C'est ton anniversaire! S'exclama Duo. Je ne savais pas, tu aurais du me le dire et c'est moi qui t'aurai invité à manger!**

**En faite… J'avais oublié! Avoua t'elle en souriant. C'est génial! J'ai 18 ans cette nuit! Maintenant on ne pourra plus m'arrêter! Je ferai le tapin en toute légalité! Haha!**

Duo s'émut face à cette jeune fille. Elle avait son âge, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aussi avait du sacrifier son enfance.

**Et toi Duo, c'est quand ton anniversaire? Demanda t'elle.**

**Euuuu! Ben, je sais pas en faite! Je suis orphelin et j'ai jamais vraiment su quand j'étais né. Alors je me grandis d'une année à chaque nouvel an, c'est tout!**

**Oooh! C'est triste! Fit-elle d'une mine pleureuse. Tu ne peux pas vraiment fêter ça avec tes amis, alors?**

**Hm! Même si je connaissais ma date, de toute façon, je vois mal Heero, Trowa ou Wufeï m'offrir un cadeau! Bougonna t'il en croisant ses bras. Ils sont si… insensibles!**

**Comment? Vous ne vous offrez jamais de cadeau entre amis! S'exclama t'elle, choquée. Mais mais mais! C'est pas de la vraie amitié, ça, alors!**

Duo aimait la spontanéité de Kisy qui allait toujours droit au but et qui exprimait chacune de ses pensées, même les plus inutiles. C'était le genre de personne avec qui vous pouviez tenir une vraie conversation, et cela pendant des heures. Elle se leva soudain pour mettre les pizzas au four et alla chercher des couverts dans un tiroir. Elle s'adressa à Duo tout en mettant la table:

**Au fond, c'est vrai que, vu vos fonctions fort prenantes, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour vous amuser!**

Elle déposa le dernier verre puis se tourna vers Duo, toujours assis dans le canapé, qui semblait soudain absorbé par ses pensées.

**Ho hoo! Duo, je te cause, dis! S'insurgea t'elle.**

**Wop! Xuse, Kisy! Dit-il en revenant soudainement à la réalité. Tu veux de l'aide, pour mettre la table?**

**Ta proposition arrive un peu tard: j'ai déjà fini! Mais tu pensais à qui là…? Demanda t'elle curieusement. A un de tes amis qui ne t'offre pas de cadeau?**

**je… hum… oui, c'est un peu près ça. Murmura t'il doucement.**

**Holalalalala! S'était alors exclamée Kisy en s'approchant du natté. Je connais très bien ce petit air tristounet! Toi: tu es amoureux.**

Duo se figea momentanément sur son canapé et regarda la jeune fille blonde, pétrifié. Il baragouina enfin en cachant les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues:

**Mais non mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça je suis pas du tout amoureux d'ailleurs je pensais juste à mon coéquipier et je me disais que je ferais peut être bien…**

**Stop! Le coupa la jeune fille.**

Puis, affichant un sourire de grande sœur attentionnée, il se rassit à côté de lui et lui exposa son ressentit:

**Je ne me trompa jamais sur le sujet, Duo! Ton petit regard mélancolique ne trompe pas! Tu pensais à la personne que tu aimes! Alors… c'est qui, c'est qui, c'est qui? Demanda t'elle, surexcité. Je veux tout savoir!**

**Puis ça te regarde pas! Déclara Duo en reculant vers l'accoudoir du canapé, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune fille blonde.**

Un bip sonore retentit soudain et Kisy expliqua:

**C'est la minuterie dufour. Les pizzas sont cuites.**

Elle sortit donc leur repas du four alors que l'Américain allait s'asseoir à table. Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger et elle remit le sujet tant redouté sur le plateau.

**Scrompf! Miam! Alors Duo? Qui est l'heureuse élue de ton cœur? Demanda t'elle en récupérant quelques filaments de fromage qui s'étendaient sous son menton.**

**Il n'y a pas d'heureuse élue! Décréta t'il sévèrement en plantant ardemment sa fourchette dans la pâte.**

**Allons, allons! Mentir est une mauvaise chose! Répéta t'elle en chantonnant.**

**Je ne mens jamais… Expliqua Duo. C'est juste que… enfin… ce n'est pas… Babutia le garçon en rougissant.**

**Oui…? L'encouragea Kisy.**

**c'estungarçon. Murmura t'il si rapidement et si doucement que Kisy s'exclama fort:**

**QUOI? J'ai rien compris! Parle plus fort! Qu'est c'ta dit?**

**C'est. Un. Garçon! Hacha l'Américain en baissant honteusement ses yeux dans son assiette.**

La jeune Allemande resta quelques secondes immobile face à cette révélation, le regard vide pour enfin… exploser de rire!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'EST TROP DRÔLE! S'esclaffa t'elle en se pliant en deux sur sa chaise. J'aurais du me douter que t'étais homo! Y'a qu'à voir ton style! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! hihi! Au moins je suis soulagée… hihihihi!… A un moment j'ai cru que tu m'avais défendue juste pour me draguer! hahahha!**

**Hé ho! Se plaignit Duo, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. T'arrête un peu de te moquer de moi, dis!**

Elle se remit aussitôt droit sur sa chaise et modéra son rire, séchant les larmes de joie qui s'étaient formées au creux de ses paupières.

**Xuse, Duo. J'ai rien contre toi! D'ailleurs les cheveux longs chez les mecs j'adore! Cette tresse te donne un côté sexy! Alors, si j'ai bien compris, c'est de ton "coéquipier" dont tu es amoureux? Je crois qu'il s'agit de Heero Yuy, c'est bien ça? D'après la presse et les médias, c'est une espèce de machine à combattre.**

**Ben vi mais je l'aime comme ça, moi! Expliqua timidement Duo.**

Il ressemblait à un gamin gêné devant sa meilleure amie hilare. Celle-ci lui dit en souriant:

**Et Duo! Fonce! Va lui déclarer ta flamme! Personne ne refusera les avances d'un mec aussi sexy que toi!**

**Peuh! Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas! Déclara t'il avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Si jamais je lui balance ce que je lui ressens, il va me prendre pour un être immoral et me fera virer de chez les Peventers!**

**Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Dit doucement Kisy qui soudainement était devenue très attentionnée. Peut-être n'attend-il justement que l'amour pour décongeler l'engrenage de sa machine. Puis se serait moche de continuer… à lui mentir!**

**Je ne lui mens pas, je me tais! C'est différent!**

**Mouais! Ce ne sont que des mots qui en cachent d'autres, tout ça! Fit-elle d'un air septique. Ecoute-moi bien Duo: moi, je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Je me disais qu'un jour ça viendrait mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à "aimer" une personne au point de vouloir faire ma vie avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être trop.. "sale". Je ne mériterai jamais l'amour d'un homme.**

**Dis pas ça Kisy, t'es une fille adorable! Je suis sure qu'un jour un homme fera ton bonheur! Lui jura Duo, touché par la peine de son amie.**

**T'es gentil, Duo, mais je sais de quoi je parle!**

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et posa ensuite sa tête entre ses deux mains. Elle raconta tristement:

**- Quand j'étais petite, j'étais persuadée qu'un prince charmant viendrait me chercher quand j'aurais atteint la majorité! Qu'il viendrait sur un beau cheval blanc et qu'il m'emmènerait dans un pays lointain!**

**C'est mignon! Déclara Duo.**

**... Hum! Ce n'était que des rêves de gamine! Regarde-moi: j'aurai 18 ans cette nuit et au lieu d'être une princesse amoureuse, je suis une prostituée dépressive! L'amour, c'est pas pour moi… Pour les autres, d'accord, mais pas pour moi.**

**Hum! T'es pas très optimiste!**

**Alors je ne te le dirai pas deux fois: Profite de ta chance! Continua t'elle sans faire attention à la remarque de Duo. T'es amoureux, c'est génial! Ce serait un gaspillage impardonnable que de se taire sur un si noble sentiment!**

**Je… Oui! Tu as peut-être raison! Mais d'un autre côté, s'il me repousse, je sais que mon cœur resterait brisé à jamais. Alors, tu vois, je préfère l'aimer en silence que de le perdre à jamais… Expliqua t'il mélancoliquement.**

Soudain, la sonnerie du portable de Duo retentit. Il fouilla la poche de sa veste et en sortit son GSM. Il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait et déclara:

**C'est… c'est Heero!**

**Waw! Tu vois! Je suis sure qu'il s'inquiète pour toi!**

**Mais non! A mon avis la navette est arrivée et il va encore m'engueuler parce que je vais arriver en retard. Déclara tristement l'Américain alors que la petite musique électronique continuait à retentir.**

**Duo décroche!**

**Oui oui! Fit-il d'une voix bougonne en appuyant sur la touche de transmission. Allô?**

**Duo, c'est Heero. Retentit la voix froide et posée de celui-ci. Une troupe de rebelle veut notre peau. Ce serait eux qui auraient intercepté la navette. Celle-ci à l'itinéraire d'accès jusqu'à notre planque enregistrée dans son pilote automatique. Ils vont sûrement débarquer ici d'une seconde à l'autre.**

**Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour te barrer! S'exclama Duo, apeuré.**

**Hors de question. Il faut reprendre la navette tombée aux mains des ennemis. Si tu veux m'aider, tu es le bien venu.**

**Heero! Mais pourquoi? C'est pas si important que ça! Casse-toi de là vite fait!**

**Non.**

Et son interlocuteur raccrocha. Duo, horrifié, regarda son portable comme s'il s'agissait d'un arrêt de mort pour son compagnon. Il bondit de sa chaise et s'écria:

**Vite Kisy! Reconduis-moi à ma planque !**

**Eeuuuu! OK! Ok! On se calme et… on fonce! S'exclama t'elle en se précipitant vers la porte.**

Elle saisit au passage son trousseau de clé qui était resté sur la table basse et Duo la suivit dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dehors et la jeune fille blonde chevaucha une belle moto noire, parquée devant l'immeuble. Elle mit le contact puis lança à Duo:

**Ben quoi? T'as jamais vu une fille en jupe sur une moto ou quoi! Grimpe!**

Il sauta sur l'engin et s'agrippa à la taille de la jeune fille alors qu'elle enlevait le pied en titane. Ils démarrèrent en trombe, filant à toute allure sur la route. Duo lui répéta son adresse et, forte heureusement, elle connaissait bien le coin ainsi que le nom des rues. Elle trouva facilement la planque, débarquant quelques minutes à peine après l'appel de Heero. Hélas, les détonations qui retentissaient depuis une fenêtre ouverte du premier étage ne laissaient envisager rien de bon. Duo se précipita vers l'entrée alors que Kisy coupait le moteur de sa moto. Il escalada les escaliers quatre par quatre et défonça la porte d'un coup de pieds. Des corps gisait sur le sol, des marres de sang s'étalaient sur le parquet. Heero avait fait de la cuisine sa forteresse et dégommait les rebelles. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, l'Américain réussit à en abattre deux et s'écria ensuite:

**Heero! Tiens bon, je suis là!**

Il évita les balles que les deux ennemis restant tiraient sur lui en effectuant une roulade magistrale, se planquant derrière le canapé. Les deux rebelles étaient munis de mitrailleuses perfectionnées et se tenaient debout, dos à dos, derrière un recoin de la pièce. Soudain, Heero surgit de la cuisine tel un diable de sa boite et réussit à dégommer un des deux intrus qui s'effondra sur le seul. Le restant, comprenant qu'il ne lui restait aucune chance face à deux Preventers sur entraîné, posa son arme et leva ses mains. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte et s'écria d'une voix aiguë:

**Je me rends! Je me rends!**

Heero s'approcha de lui et l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme. Duo sortit de derrière le canapé et se précipita sur son ami:

**Hee-chan! Fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.**

En retour, il reçut un coup de poing magistral et il alla s'étaler à côté d'un des morts.

**AOUCH! Se plaignit Duo en repliant ses bras sur son ventre. T'es malade?**

Le soldat parfait semblait quelque peu désarçonné. Il n'avait pas réagit consciemment mais l'attitude de Duo l'avait trop surpris que pour rester statique. Il s'approcha de l'Américain et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever:

**Pardon. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.**

**Note à moi-même, récita Duo en frottant le filet de sang qui coulait sur son visage, ne jamais témoigner son affection à un soldat parfait. Risque de violence incontrôlée de sa part!**

**Baka! Dit Heero.**

Mais il était apparu sur son visage une esquisse de sourire, ce qui gorgea le natté d'espoir.

**Tu as été rapide. Confia Heero tout en commençant à rassembler les corps des défunts.**

**Une amie m'a conduit! Expliqua Duo en l'aidant dans sa tâche. Putain, il devrait moins bouffer les rebelles! Se plaignit-il alors qu'il traînait un cadavre.**

Un déclic retentit soudain.

**° Ho, non! Pensa Duo°**

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit. L'Américain se retourna. Un des intrus qui baignant dans son sang levait un revolver dans sa direction. Heero l'avait vu aussi mais se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle.

**NOOOOOn! Hurla une voix en se précipitant devant Duo.**

PAN!

La balle partit de l'arme et alla se planter droit dans la poitrine de Kisy, qui avait débarqué en courant dans la pièce. Aussitôt, un autre coup retentit. Cette fois-ci, c'était Heero qui avait tiré et le rebelle s'effondra pour de bon par terre. Duo, accroupi entre les cadavres, tenait serré contre lui la jeune fille blonde. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'écriait:

**Kisy! Kisy! Pars pas, hein! Courage!**

**Du…hugh!.. Duo. Murmura t'elle d'une vois pâle, fiévreuse.**

Ses yeux étaient humides et commençaient à doucement se dilater. Le sang s'empreignait sur sa chemise blanche alors que des soubresauts agitait son petit corps.

**Hé! Courage! Pleura le natté et posant sa tête contre son torse. Heero va appeler une ambulance, tout va bien se passer!**

Mais le soldat parfait savait pertinemment que la nouvelle venue n'avait aucune chance de survivre. La balle avait atteint le cœur. Il se contenta de rester le triste spectateur de cette scène mélo-dramatique. Les larmes de Duo tombaient de ses yeux comme une pluie transparente et allait se mêler au sang de Kisy. Celle-ci souriait étrangement. Elle semblait paisible.

**Duo…huu… aujourd'hui.. Je… J'allais avoir 18 ans et… hugh! Je sais pas pourquoi c'est bête hein.. mais…**

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé alors que Duo la berçait en pleurant bruyamment.

**.. j'aurais tant aimé… que… hugh… tu sois…toi, mon …mon prince charmant..**

**Chuut! Chuut! Répétait inlassablement le natté en la berçant. Tu es une princesse, tu entends? T'a même pas besoin d'un prince! …snif…T'es déjà une princesse! …**

La main de Kisy se leva doucement vers le visage du natté, lui caressa tendrement la joue puis alla s'écraser mollement sur le sol, sa tête tombant en arrière.  
Un hurlement de désespoir retentit dans la nuit.

Un cri de tristesse et de rage.

Duo venait de perdre une amie très chère.

Une princesse comme il n'en avait jamais connue une…

Heero s'approcha de lui et lui prit le corps des mains.

**Elle est morte, Duo. Déclara t'il alors que l'Américain refusait de la lâcher.**

**Non! Non!Non! Répétait-il en bougeant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Pas elle! Pas Kisy! Elle était si… jeune! Elle…**

Le soldat parfait réussit finalement à lui retirer la jeune Allemande des bras. Il alla la déposer sur le canapé alors que Duo, anéanti, restait accroupi sur le sol. Quoique fut les liens qui les liaient, Heero comprit qu'ils devaient être très affectifs. Il ignorait qui était Kisy mais, d'une certaine façon, le fait de savoir que Duo y tenait beaucoup lui suffisait. Il alla relever son comparse qui était resté en plein désarroi. C'est alors que Duo fit une chose qui l'étonna bien plus que tout ce qui était arrivé précédemment!

Duo l'embrassa!

Heero, surpris, voulu faire un pas en arrière mais ne trouva derrière lui que le mur. L'Américain profita de cet obstacle pour approfondir leur échange. Heero qui le croyait traumatisé par la mort de la jeune fille, ne voulut pas le brusquer et le repoussa donc gentiment en poussant ses épaules en arrière. L'Américain baissa les yeux alors que le soldat parfait commençait à vivement frotter sa bouche.

**Qu'est ce qui t'a pris? Demanda Heero sur un ton catégorique, lucide, tranchant.**

Jamais le soldat parfait ne restait choqué très longtemps. Il avait la capacité inouïe de…

toujours…

reprendre…

rapidement le...

contrôle.

**Hee-chan.. Murmura Duo en relevant ses yeux vers lui. Je dois t'avouer que… je… t'aime.**

_Confusion in the heart. _

Heero respira tout d'un coup bruyamment. Son torse se souleva puis resta en mode pause. Impossible d'expirer.

Il ne comprenait pas.

**Quoi?**

**Je t'aime! Répéta plus fort Duo. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Je veux faire ma vie avec toi! Heero, JE T'AIME!**

Cette fois-ci, Duo l'avait quasiment crié alors qu'il se précipitait contre le torse du soldat parfait. Le visage enfoui dans le débardeur vert de Heero, il lui déclara:

**Je tenais à te le dire… parce que, ce soir, Kisy et morte… et j'ai compris que moi aussi je pouvais mourir à tout moment! Et sans avoir eu l'occasion de te dire ce que je ressentais! Alors voilà, maintenant c'est fait. Je… je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu répondes à mes sentiments. Mais c'était important que je le dise! Parce que demain c'est peut-être moi… ou toi… qui mourra. Voilà, c'est tout…**

L'Américain recula d'un pas et regarda Heero. Il lui fit un sourire de circonstance puis s'en alla vers l'entrée en disant:

**J'ai vu que notre navette était stationnée dehors. Rentrons chez nous, Heero. Je n'aime pas l'Allemagne.**

Le lendemain matin, Heero et Duo débarquèrent dans le QG des Preventers où ils saluèrent poliment leur ami, Wufeï, avant de regagner leur appartement respectif. Ils prirent ainsi une journée de congé pour récupérer leurs quelques heures de sommeil manquantes. Duo n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à sa déclaration et commençait doucement à désespérer. Il dormit 36 heures d'affilé et se réveilla un matin, très tôt. Il se doucha puis se vêtit de son uniforme de Preventer, ouvrit les placards de sa cuisine tristement vides, pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne lui restait même pas un bout de pain. Il quitta son appartement et s'arrêta à la boulangerie la plus proche où il acheta deux croissants. Il les dévora avec délectation en chemin. Il se rendit ensuite au travail, craignant son imminente rencontre avec Heero. Discret comme un loup, il se faufila jusqu'à son bureau et referma sa porte derrière lui, soufflant de soulagement. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et commença à taper son rapport, se demandant si Heero, lui, avait déjà finit le sien.

**°Sûrement! Pensa le natté. Je parie qu'il l'a tapé cette nuit!°**

Il sursauta quand une personne toqua à sa porte.

**Euh! Entrez!Invita Duo.**

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur exaspérante pour faire apparaître…

**Heero! S'exclama le natté, surprit.**

Il ressentait à la fois une immense joie et une immense peur de retrouver son compagnon. Il lui décocha un sourire XXL et lui proposa d'entrer. Le soldat parfait referma la porte derrière lui puis s'avança vers le bureau de l'Américain. Il s'arrêta un mètre devant celui-ci et demanda:

**Duo… tu veux bien qu'on habite ensemble?**

**WAAAAAAATTH? S'exclama celui-ci.**

S'il n'était pas assis sur sa chaise à roulette, Duo serrait sûrement tombé à la renverse.

**°Attends! Je rêve ou Heero Yuy vient quasiment de nous mettre en ménage! Faut que je me pince pour voir si je rêve. AÏEU! Ça fait mal!°**

**Je comprendrais que tu refuses. Déclara Heero en fuyant le regard de son ami, croyant sans doute que l'absence de réponse exprimait un refus.**

Heureusement, Duo réagit enfin. Il sauta par-dessus son bureau et fonça dans les bras de Heero en riant de joie. Heero qui n'avait pas vu l'Américain arrivé sur lui telle une fusée fut déséquilibrée et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur la moquette, Duo étalé contre le corps de son aimé.

**Hé, sorry! S'excusa t'il, son visage dangereusement proche de celui du brun. Bien sur que j'accepte!**

Heero releva son torse de manière à ce que Duo soit assis entre ses jambes et, spontanément, il serra l'Américain dans ses bras. Il lui murmura au creux de son oreille, les paupières closes comme pour que les mots prennent plus d'intensité:

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je t'aime aussi.**

Duo crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie tant il était heureux! Soulagé et heureux. Il avait toujours espéré quelque part, qu'après ses années de guerre et de combats, le destin lui offrirait sa part de bonheur. Le soldat parfait prit plaisir à longé de sa main délicate la tresse de l'Américain et à enfouir son nez dans la chevelure de celui-ci.

Elle avait une odeur de pêche.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'un trouble fête nommé Chang Wufeï ne vienne les perturber.

Le pauvre avait bondit de cinq mètres quand il avait découvert les deux pilotes dans cette pose plus que suggestive.

**Yuy! Dis-moi que tu es tombé à cause d'une pile de dossier mal rangée et que Maxwell t'a suivi dans sa chute! C'est ça, hein? Avait prié le Chinois, n'osant croire à la fatalité.**

**Et que non, mon petit Wuffy! S'était moqué l'Américain. Hee-chan est ben et bien tombé dans mes filets, na!**

Depuis ce jour, Heero et Duo filèrent le parfaite amour.

Normal, ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre! Comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, vous comprenez?

Elles s'encastrent parfaitement, épousant sans accroche les différentes formes de l'autre.

Et ce n'est que réunies qu'on découvre l'image qu'elles forment.

L'une séparée de l'autre, elles ne peuvent strictement rien signifier.

Et "gnangangan", ça y est! Encore une histoire à l'eau de rose qui finit par "et ils s'aimèrent et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants"!

Ben…

Oui!

Parce que, si l'on regarde les silences de Heero encore plus gorgés d'amour que s'il parlait, si l'on sent la tendresse émanant de leurs regards, si l'on perçoit la chaleur que Duo arrivait à tirer de ce cœur de glace, si vous les aviez vus, main dans la main, l'un tout sourire l'autre tout serein, vous vous seriez demandé: Aurait-il pu en être autrement?

_OWARI.

* * *

_

Et voilà! Je voulais écrire un petit oneshot tout mimi avant de poster "ne me quitte plus".

Ça vous a plu?


	2. Aperçu du bonheur

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e/-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** 01x02, romance.

**Disclamers:** Ce n'est qu'une fiction à partir de la série Gundam Wing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ainsi inventer une suite probable aux personnes de GW, propriété exclusive de Sunrise/Bandaï (_à toi de jouer_! lol!).

**Réponses au reviews:**

Kaorulabelle: Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira autant! Kisu:-K  
Florinoir: Hahaha! J'espère que ton clavier n'est pas bousiller à cause de la bave! ;-) Merci d'avoir reviewé ma fic et j'espère que tu pourras lire cette suite:-K  
Kimiko06: Merci Kimiko. C'est vrai que cela quitte complètement l'univers de la guerre et est plutôt axée sur les milieux sociaux et sentimentaux… Merci pour la review:-K  
iriachan: Thanx! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait touchée, cela me confirme que j'arrive parfois à faire des scènes émouvantes. J'ai l'impression que cela tourne parfois au ridicule mais puisque ce n'est pas ton sentiment, ça me rassure! Bonne lecture si tu vois cette suite:-K

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Aperçu du bonheur:**

POV Duo Maxwell

_D'accord, d'accord! Puisque vous voulez mon aperçu de bonheur, je vous ledonne! Content? _

J'ai apprit à mes dépends que Heero n'était pas du tout un mec romantique. Et souvent, quand on ne l'est pas, c'est pour toute la vie...

Le genre de type qui ne rentrera jamais du boulot un bouquet de fleurs en main, celui qui oublie la Saint Valentin ou encore qui ignore l'existence de fête d'anniversaire d'un couple.

Heero est quelqu'un qui aspire au calme, à la paix et à la sérénité. Certes, il sourit rarement,… mais cela rend chacun de ses sourires 100 fois plus précieux.

Une femme ne pourrait jamais vivre avec un gars comme celui-là!

Il est du style plutôt suicidaire, le travail avant tout, les sentiments plus tard…! Une fille ne pourrait jamais assumer un tel « stress ». Voir son mari partir le matin accomplir quelques missions mortelles et l'accueillir le soir, un sourire aux lèvres, l'embrasser comme si de rien n'était et lui demander : «ça a été aujourd'hui ? Toujours en vie ! Et combien TU as fait de morts ? »

Mais heureusement, il y a moi. Et MOI j'arrive à l'aimer sans problèmes. _Pourquoi?_ C'est simple, laissez moi vous expliquez. J'ai toujours un tel plaisir à prouver que mon Hee-chan rien qu'à moi ne pourra jamais être à personne d'autres: (Et na:-p)

Nous faisons le même boulot, ça nous simplifie la vie.

Nous avons les mêmes centres d'intérêt, ça facilite pas mal de chose.

Nous avons des nerfs d'acier et une prise de contrôle sans égale, ça nous aide.

Puis surtout, nous bénéficions d'un amour réciproque et sincère.

Ha l'amour! Je pourrais vous en parler pendant des heures! Il se traduit par ces petits dimanches matins, où l'on mange des croissants au lit en veillant mutuellement à ce que nos bouches restent propres. (Dans le cas contraire, je me charge personnellement à nettoyer les lèvres de mon Hee-chan d'amour. Miiaamm! )

L'amour, c'est aussi les divers postits qu'il me laisse scotché au frigo. Souvent, il y écrit des rappels du genre: "n'oublie pas: 9H00, briefing avec Wufeï. Sois à l'heure! Nous parlerons de la sécurité dans des quartiers sélectifs des colonies. Et au faite: Kimi o ai shiteru." Et c'est le "kimi o ai shiteru" qui rendra toute ma journée d'une tendresse affable. _(traduit du japonais par: je t'aime)_

L'amour c'est quand Heero me prend dans les bras, en pleine rue, et m'embrasse devant tous ses gens qui nous jaugent de manière étrange! Il me démontre ainsi sa sûreté; sa fierté. Alors moi, je le serre très fort dans mes bras et je lui dis "merci". Et si jamais quelques passants choqués nous regardent avec des yeux de poissons, je leur tire la langue en enroulant d'une manière possessive mon bras autour de celui de mon Hee-chan. Et na:-p

Quand Heero est rentré un matin dans mon bureau, peu de temps après la mort de Kisy, il m'a demandé de vivre avec lui.

Il savait que je l'aimais. Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre si nous nous mettions en ménage.

Bien sur, j'ai accepté en bondissant de joie et nous avons acheté un petit appartement, pas loin du QG des Preventers.

Au début, pourtant, on agissait comme de simples colocataires, en tout amitié. Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus dès notre premier soir… quoique l'envie ne m'ai jamais manqué !

Cette situation ne me tracassait pas. D'ailleurs, comme si cela avait été une évidence, nous avions acheté un lit à 2 places pour meubler notre chambre.

_Comment? ha! La première fois que je l'ai embrassé ?_

Hum huum attendez voir. C'était deux jours après qu'on ai emménagé, il me semble.La cuisine ressemblait à une vraie décharge ! Y'avait des caisses partout ! A l'époque, on avait toujours pas de frigo! Alors tout les soirs, on se commandait des pizzas et on les mangeait devant la télé, dans le salon.

_Comment ? Vous avez dit « bizarre » ?_

Oui! C'est vrai que, Heero captivé par une mission télé, c'est difficile à imaginer !

Je vais vous faire un aveu : il ne suivait pas du tout les films. Il me regardait, moi. Heero s'asseyait parallèle au canapé, le dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir, ses jambes repliées sur son torse, et il me regardait MOI.

Il affichait son petit air sérieux, celui qu'on lui connaît si bien (mais si ! Vous voyez ? Avec les sourcils légèrement froncés, le p'tit bout de nez relevé et les mèches rebelles parsemées sur son front) et il restait ainsi pendant toute la durée du programme. Puis voila, je me suis retourné en un coup et je l'aifixé, mes pupilles brillantes de convoitise.

Puis je me suis approché, à quatre pattes, tout doucement.

J'ai avancé mon visage, légèrement incliné, vers le sien.

Il ne bougeait pas, il attendait, impassible. Il se préparait mentalement au baiser, peut-être?

Et je lui ai dit :

"Heero, t'a du fromage de la pizza sur le menton!"

Je lui fait un grand sourire moqueur et, lui, il a parut très étonné. Il a rougit et il a enlevé le filament de fromage en détournant les yeux, honteux.  
Bah il était super kawaaaaaaïïïïï ! Alors évidement, j'ai pas résisté et je lui ai roulé la pelle du siècle !  
Bouh ! C'était booon ! Encore meilleur qu'un Big Burger avec double ration de viandes ! Rien que de m'en souvenir, j'ai l'eau à la bouche !  
Au début, il a été très timide: il s'est juste contenté de me laisser faire. Puis, après quelques secondes, sa langue a commencé à doucement me répondre. Ensuite, il a posé ses mains d'une manière hésitante derrière mon cou et a approfondit notre échange et…

_Quoi ? Mais qui a dit « on veut plus des détails ! ». Stop!_

Enfin bref, quand on s'est séparé (à bout de souffle), il a reporté son attention sur la télé et a dit sans me regarder :

"Duo, tu as du fromage sur le menton."  
J'ai explosé de rire !

_Hein? Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore savoir? La première fois qu'on **l'**a fait?_

Et bien...Ce fut trois mois après notre mise en couple!

Ben oui: quand il le faut, je peux être patient figurez-vous!

_Qui a dit: "mon oeil"?_

Je lui avais fait une surprise pour la Saint Valentin! J'avais prévu un voyage au Japon, sa terre d'origine, pour trois jours de pure allégresse.

Il avait été fort surpris et s'était excusé car il ne m'avait rien acheté comme cadeau! Mon Hee-chan n'est pas un romantique, dois-je vous le rappeler?

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans notre chambre d'hôtel (C'était un vrai palace!), il a contemplé la vue depuis le 46ème étage avec fascination. Les lumières de la ville miroitaient à l'infini sur nos pieds. Elle brillaient tantôt jaunes, tantôt bleues et rouges...  
Et tandis que son regard divaguait sur cet océan de diamants, je me suis approché par derrière et j'ai glissé mes deux bras autour de sa taille, nichant ma tête ensuite au creux de son cou. Il s'est excusé d'avoir oublier la Saint Valentin et m'a demandé comment me faire pardonner…

Hum… alors… ben oui, quoi! Mon regard s'est porté sur le grand lit moelleux débordant de coussins multicolores et évidemment, j'en ai eu l'idée!

Je lui ai proposé d'expérimenter le matelas ainsi que l'insonorisation des murs. Il a juste affiché une esquisse de sourire avant de me soulever du sol, me portant jusqu'à notre nid d'amour, n'omettant pas de refermer la porte vitrée de la terrasse d'un coup de pied discret.

Nous n'avons pas quitté la chambre des trois jours…

_Et NON: je ne donnerai pas plus de détails! Bande de pervers(es)!_

J'ai appris à mes dépends que Heero pouvait être parfois follement romantique! Que les apparences sont trompeuses, et que le temps, accompagné de quelques rayons chaleureux de bonheur, peut faire fondre la plus dure des glaces…

J'ai appris que Heero et moi, c'était pour la vie.

_**OWARI.

* * *

Et voilà! Juste un petit chapitre en plus comme ça!**_

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review, peut-être?


End file.
